Opposites Attract
by AndreMajic10
Summary: Carmelita is attacked at night and Sly comes to the rescue, and takes care of her while she heals. Feelings are shared, and truths are told. Sly Cooper and friends is not owned by me, it is owned by Sucker Punch Productions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One, Opposites attract

"Man I can't wait to get back to the hangout and get my grub on," Said Murray, as the gang was coming from their favorite burger joint a couple blocks from the safe house.

"I hear ya Murray, I can't wait either, I'm starved," said Sly, "and I can just smell those fries saturated with lipids (fats) Bentley exclaimed.

Then as they turned the corner, the saw one beautiful Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox as she was just leaving the Interpol Police station. She said to herself "Hmm I'm starving, I think I'll go pick up a burger."

As she walked around the corner, coming towards Sly and the Gang, they quickly shifted towards the shadows so that she couldn't see them. As she passed by, the team made it to the safe house with the food, but Sly didn't like the fact of Carmelita being alone at night on the streets, so he went after her.

"Guys, I'm going after Carmelita," Murray stopped eating and almost choked "What, why Sly, she's just gonna go get a burger," pleaded Murray" I Know Murray, but something tells me this isn't right, I can feel it in my gut, anyway I'll be back in a bit, Bentley, make certain Murray doesn't eat my burger, "Can do" said Bentley as Sly closed the door and went off to find her.

After 10 minutes of jumping form rooftop- to-rooftop, he saw Carmelita in the restaurant finishing her food and leaving. Sly reported to Bentley and Murray on his Binoc-u-com "Guys she's fine, just finished her fries and shake, and is leaving now," "Alrighty then Sly come on back and take care of your burger, because I think Murray is getting really uhhh … tempted." "Alright guys here I … wait a minute, Carmelita went back to her car but now there's two guys there surrounding her, I'm going in for a closer look."

As Sly jumped from rooftop to a streetlamp closer to the scene, he noticed the vixen get more aggressive towards the two bulldogs as they backed her up. "Look you two, I 'm an officer of the law," as she reached for her shock pistol, only to realize she left it at HQ, one bulldog grabbed her as the other approached, he said in a gruff mean voice "I'm gonna enjoy this," "yeah, well you're not gonna enjoy **this" **Carmelita said as she elbow the one behind her in the ribs, and kicked the one in front swiftly in the groin.

As he fell to his knees Carmelita tried to run, but he swiped, violently at her ankle, tripping her and making her fall, she fell to the ground, clutching her ankle, he then stood over her and saw her writhing in pain, he was about to start stomping the injured Inspector but then a shadowy figure came and knocked him over the head a few times, then took care of his partner. The shadowy figure was none other than Sly

Chapter Two :A Late Night Save

When he came to her as she exclaimed "Cooper... Why did you come here? I could arrest you right now, ya know", "Well I … got a gut feeling , that's all, your ankle, is it okay " "No actually I think that jerk sprained it, and I can't put any weight on it," Carmelita's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she just admitted to the pain, though Sly disregarded it Sly then reached for his Binoc-u-com, "Bentley, it's Sly, I need you guys down here now, bring the van too, Carmelita's hurt, and she can't walk.".

About ten minutes later, they both approached in the Cooper van, (Murray decided to now call her the "C-team Van") "Hey guys" said Sly, "As you can see we've kinda got a situation here, something's up with her ankle, she can't walk on it, and we can't leave her here," Bentley sighed, "okay fine, but if she shocks us in our sleep and hauls us off to jail, it's your fault, Sly."

Sly picked Carmelita up, bridal style and loaded her into the van, and stayed in the back with her, simulating an ambulance ride.

As they approached they safe house, Sly helped her out, by taking her hand but she pulled it away in disgust, as she hissed at him "Don't touch me, Cooper, I can make it up the stairs myself, just you watch" she said proudly, then hobbled on her good ankle, and made it up three stairs, when she got tired out Sly offered her his hand and smoothly asked, "Need a lift?" She groaned in disgust as she rolled her eyes, he picked her up and carried her into the safe house living room.

Carmelita was actually surprised at how clean and nice the place was, not a palace or mansion, but okay to live in, neat , orderly, and she hated admit it but she was impressed. He got to the couch and set her down gently, as Bentley wheeled in with the room with a first aid kit.

Sly took a pillow and placed it under her injured ankle, then slowly untied the laces to her boot then slowly pulled it off as she winced a little with every advanced down her foot. As they finally got it off they saw her ankle dislocated badly and two of her toes bruised, they all winced when they saw they image.

"OK, this gonna require relocation before anything else, Sly, grab the arch of her foot and... well you know what to do, we've done this a million times." Bentley referring to the injuries the crew has had to deal with in the past.

Right, ok Inspector, this'll hurt intensely for a moment, then it'll die down okay, on 3 ok , 1, 2 (CRACK)" Sly instantly reduced Carmelita's ankle back into place, and the pain was intense but it did die down. Carmelita yelped painfully and cursed something in Spanish, her face was red with anger and pain, but then the pain began to ease.

"And as for your toes, well they both broken, but they're only hairline fractures, so you'll only need a splint and a bandage and you'l be good to go Ms. Fox"

Bentley got out a splint, and large bandage, and after fixing her ankle Sly carried her to the guest room, "You know Cooper, I have to admit, this place isn't bad, better than the dirty little hovel I** thought** you lived in."

"Yeah well I suppose it's better than nothing right?" "Alright here's your bed, uhh we don't have any feminine nightwear for you but I do have a huge blanket so that should keep you warm throughout the night, goodnight my sweet." "Wait, Cooper, can you just answer me this, why did you save me, how did you know I was in trouble?"

Sly did not respond immediately, "Well, to be honest, I didn't, I saw you leave HQ and when I got back to the safe house, I…" He sighed "You better get some rest, I want you back on your feet A.S.A.P. so that we can continue our midnight rendezvouses, goodnight My Sweet"

He turned out the light and closed the door. "Goodnight" she replied as the door closed. When he left she laid her head down and looked out the window to the full moon and

said to herself in almost a whisper, "He does care."

Outside of the door, Sly sat against the door and slid to the floor, he thought to himself, "_What was that Cooper, you could've done way better than that, that was the perfect moment to tell her how you feel, and you blew it, maybe that's why she hates you, you don't deserve her!" _

"Maybe, you're right," he said to himself, "maybe you're right" as he got up, and left the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three

The next morning, Sly was gone, telling no one where he went, Carmelita, in that case had to stay in bed because Sly was the only one who could carry her. After about half an hour, Sly came in with breakfast, into her room, 'About time, I've been waiting for you all morning…" Sly cocked and eyebrow "I... didn't mean it like that, I mean I'm starving, and I can't walk!" she almost screamed.

"That…" Sly said pausing as he put the food down, " is why I brought you breakfast in bed, and a surprise, but it can wait till you're finished."

"Typical Cooper, always trying to get smooth on me…" Sly once again cocked his eyebrow at her as she screamed at him "YOU KOW WHAT I MEAN COOPER! UGH!" Sly just laughed and left the room. Once she finished, Sly gave her a pair of crutches, to get around with (Though she still had trouble with stairs) later she decided to sneak out and head to HQ to pick up her shock pistol and handcuffs.

She crutched her way down the street, thinking no one knew where she was, but the watchful eye of Sly looked down on her from the rooftops above.

He knew that she was going to go back to HQ, and needed to provide protection.

As he sat there, he thought to himself about what happened in her bedroom, and his true feelings for Carmelita. He decided that he would tell her no matter what she said or felt, and would live with her choice. When she got there she entered the building, but saw Chief Barkley in his office, and decided to se him first.

"Hey Chief" She said nervously.

"Carmelita, I was just about to tell you, you left your gear hear and..." He paused as he looked up at the injured Inspector

"Carmelita, what on Earth happened to you?!" he asked in shock.

She sighed as she admitted, "Well Chief, I was attacked, by two guys, both bulldogs, and as I was trying to escape..." she sighed in defeat, and was reluctant to say she was in pain. "One of the swiped hard at my ankle, and... sprained it."

"Well how did you get away?" he asked.

"Well... someone came to my rescue actually... he was in dark clothes so I couldn't recognize him. He beat off the attackers and took me to a doctor to get my ankle checked out." she reluctantly lied to him as he believed every word of it.

"Well Inspector, I'm gonna give you some time off, that ankle looks pretty bad, plus you've got about 3 weeks of vacation time, so take about 9 weeks of, or as much time until that ankle is healed, I want you back on the force ASAP, and healthy." Barkley said to her.

"Yes sir, I try to be back as soon as possible, thank you sir." Carmelita said back to him.

"Now go retrieve your stuff, head home, and relax, get thank ankle ready again."

"I will sir."

As Carmelita went back to her desk and retrieved her stuff, her two best friends on the force, Fionaa, an Irish tigress, and Ziva, a Tel-Avian Cougar (PM me if you know which shows these characters are from), came up to her, wondering what had happened.

"Oh, my God, what happened Carm?!" Fionna asked.

"I... I got attacked, by some vicious bulldogs, and one of them almost broke my ankle." Carmelita replied upset, not wanting to say to her best friend that she was attacked and injured, making her feel weak.

"Well are you alright, by the looks of ankle, you are going to be out for a while, yes?" Ziva asked with concern for her friend.

"Yeah, 9 weeks, and my ankle is still killing me. But don't worry, I'll be back in no time."

"Well we won't bother you anymore, just head home, and get some rest, okay." Fi said to her friend.

"Thanks Fi, I will." Carmelita said as she grabbed her gear and crutched off.

Sly was still outside atop the roofs waiting for Carmelita, thinking about all the time they'd spent together, on the job, dancing, dating, running along rooftops, and when Sly thought about what Carmelita probably thought of him, a thieving, lying, cheating scumbag, it only stung him and hurt him more.

As she exited the station, she saw the spot next to the BurgerPlace she was attacked, and when she remembered herself being on the ground, helpless, over the two bulldogs, she only got angry, knowing that she should've had her gear with her.

When she got safely back to the hideout, she saw Murray and Bentley playing video games, but when they aw here they immediately stopped, and left the room awkwardly.

Carmelita was still mad at herself, and went to her room and sat on the bed, and pulled out her phone.

When Sly came in he took off his long black trench coat, got settled down, but when he went to the bathroom to wash his cold face, he heard a whimpering or something from the other room.

He entered "Carmelita, are you okay?"

She had her head in her hands, sobbing, looking at her cell phone."

"Carmelita what's wrong?"

She handed him the phone and he began to read it in his head.

From_ Catalina Fox: Carmelita, I have some bad news, Papa, he had a massive heart attack, and is in the hospital, and doctors say he's not looking good. I only texted you, because if I called, I wouldn't be able to talk to you, I have cried my eyes out over and over, and I just don't have the heart to talk right now. Things are going to bad here at home in Puerto Rico._

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, Carmelita, I..." She cut him off as she raised her hand.

He got up and left the room, his plans at telling her how he really felt were foiled for today but he still couldn't help but feel bad for her, knowing the pain of losing your only father.

As he walked off he heard soft, muffled sobs in the room, knowing that Carmelita, was hurting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: Vulnerable

Carmelita was devastated to here that her father had been hospitalize and sobbed into her hands as Sly stood there blankly, knowing the pain of losing a father, but then Sly remembered the text again, then only felt worse for Carmelita.

He felt this way because he remembered his father being killed right in front of him, but at least his last words were "I love you too, son" considering that He had just tucked in the little raccoon, but here he knew that Carmelita's father was A: 4,400 miles away, and B: Not doing well and in the hospital, that could mean the end at any time, and not even getting to say goodbye.

Sly was outside and again sat in the bottom of the door and thought to himself, _again_ "_Well that could've gone better, after all the time you spend muster up what little courage you have to tell her you love her, it gets squashed like a bug! Wow, I never thought YOU, of ALL PEOPLE, who has escaped COUNTLESS guards, stolen MILLIONS in priceless items ACROSS THE GLOBE, AND IN DIFERNET TIME PERIODS, HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL HER YOU LOVE HER?" _

Sly's mind told his soul. But this time Sly didn't listen, he only felt bad for Carmelita, as tears came to his eyes thinking about his father.

The next morning, Sly woke up early, and had a small breakfast, eggs with some sausage, Murray was out jogging and at the gym , and Bentley was tinkering with a new invention in the basement.

He went and peaked into Carmelita's room where she was apparently sleep, but when he was about to come in, Carmelita said calmly "Come in Sly"

Sly was startled to hear her voice, but then came to his senses and walked in.

"Yes Carmelita?"

"Sly, how did you deal with it?" Carmelita said from her pillow.

Sly moved the crutches over.

"Deal with losing my father, doing it so young, growing up as an orphan?" Sly replied.

"Yes, Sly how did you… make it through?" Carmelita was quivering now.

Sly sat down on the bed and placed her injured foot on his lap and rubbed it, "Well, to be honest, I never did deal with it, to be honest, I had to cry my eyes out sometimes, because I missed him so much. "But whenever I felt super bad, like I wanted to just kill myself so that I could be with my dad again…

When I was in the orphanage, I had 2 pictures, one of me, my dad and my mom all at a family picnic when I was six, and another on my eighth birthday, just about a month before the Fiendish Five attacked my house"

Carmelita started crying and sniffling into her pillow as Sly asked her what was wrong.

"I have a picture of my family to, taken when I was ten, we were at a police ball for my father…" Carmelita started crying again, "… and we were all hugging in the middle of the dance floor, my father, my mother, my sister Catalina, my brother, Luis, and me, little Carmelita."

Carmelita then started to chuckle, telling Sly "They used to call me 'Fortune' because my mom was sick when she had me, and they thought I would get sick as well and die, but we both made it through."

Sly chuckled with her and said back "My parents used to call me 'super glue' because I could climb and hold on to anything."

A calming silence hung over them as the both drifted into their memories.

Sly was massaging Carmelita's foot when she leaned over and hugged him tight.

Sly was nervous for a second, then complied and hugged her back knowing that this had to be rough fr her, but he would help her through it.

A tear rolled down Carmelita's eye as she hugged him. "Thanks for listening Sly, I know we don't see Eye to eye all the time, but I'm glad I came to you, you'd be the only one who'd understand. Thank You."

"No problem Carmelita, I can understand the stress of the situation, if you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me." Sly said reassuringly

"And if you tell anyone about this I will shock you in your sleep and chain you to the top of the Eifel tower, okay." Carmelita said solemnly.

"Understood"

Sly then thought to himself right then _This is the perfect time! Go on Sly, do it tell her how you feel, she trusts you right, take advantage!_

While thy were hugging, "Carmelita, I love you." Sly said out of the blue.

A dead silence hung over them.

Carmelita was thinking about what Sly had just said, and did not think it was insensitive or mistimed, but on the inside, she loved him _too _but she just couldn't say it.

She got up and crutched out the room in her jammies, while Sly sat on the bed, mentally begging her to come back.

**New Chapter for OPPOSITE ATTRACT guys, hope you liked it, sorry if it was a little short and sory for the wait, **_**plz review,**_** the more reviews I get, the faster I finish the story, and the more ideas I get. THANX EVERYONE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: Apologies:

Carmelita crutched out of the room, as her heart was racing. Her mind was speeding, and she had just heard the words that she had wanted to say _and hear _her whole life, but she couldn't return the favor.

Sly was behind the door, begging her to come back but he couldn't do it, he thought to himself that he had just blown everything, that he had just missed his _one chance _to tell the girl he truly loves, that he loved her.

He just did, he was blunt with it, he didn't sugarcoat it, he just… said it. He didn't have to sugarcoat it, the moment was still and the tension was somewhat palpable, but her heart wasn't just gonna explode now was it?

Sly felt like an idiot, how did he blow that, or how did he think he blew that? He got up and left her room for his. He wanted to be alone.

Carmelita was now in the bathroom thinking about what had happened, what Sly had just said to her. She wanted to say it back, but was too nervous to.

She went back into her room and began putting on clothes for the day. It was gray and rainy outside, so she put on a gray-blue jacket over her shirt, and some black denim jeans, with her Ugg boots (which were very difficult to put on her still, injured foot)

Carmelita crutched by Sly's room, as she heard him sigh in defeat. She wanted to burst in there and say "I love you too Sly!", but she couldn't do it.

Carmelita exited the Safe house and caught a cab to her favorite place in the city, one of the tallest buildings in the city, the Eifel Tower.

She got there and thanked the cabby, and tipped him 5 Euros.

Carmelita entered the elevators that took you to the top of the building.

While all this was happening, Sly was still in his room, thinking about his Carmelita, how much he loved her, the good times that could have, if she would just accept him, but he knew that would never happen.

Sly then said to himself "I gotta get out of the house, take my mind off this… situation."

Sly then put on his traditional blue sweater and hat, his silver colored jeans, black boots and an extra gray jacket counter to the rain.

And though he blended in with the color of the sky and atmosphere, it felt appropriate to him because that was exactly how he felt, gray and miserable.

Since Sly was feeling so down, he thought he'd go to his favorite spot in the city of Paris, a spot where his dad took him when he was young, and was sure to remember for the rest of his life…

Sly put his hood over his head and began walking to a train station, where he got on to be later dropped off at Champs-de-Mars, Paris 75007, better known as the Eifel Tower.

Sly remembered vividly his father taking him to the top of the tower and holding over his head, letting him see the whole city of France, and remembered his father saying to him, "This is where I proposed to Mommy, right over that lake," looking over the west end of the tower , "she said yes and I was the happiest person in the world. Hopefully, that'll be you one day, and I'll be a granddad" Connor said to his little man.

Sly, too young to understand then, understood now, but knew that his one true chance at love had just walked away from him.

As the elevator to Sly to the top of the tower, he got a text from Bentley saying "If you love her, go get her. I heard you guys upstairs, and knowing the kind of determination you have, I know you'll find a way, good luck, -Bent."

Sly read the text, and a smile came to his face as the elevator stopped and the gray sky cascaded over the city.

A Sly made his way over towards the west end of the tower, he was starting to feel better, bring at his favorite place in the world.

Then as he was walking towards the edge were a barrier prevented people from falling, he saw a dark bluish figure standing near the spot he was going to stand, a spot that showed the perfect view of the city of Paris.

Sly walked up to is spot, "Excuse me is, this the spot taken?' he asked smoothly.

"Hmm? Oh no I'm sorry, go ahead, I was just leaving.' A familiar voice said.

Sly turned around to see the women grabbing crutches at her side and start to leave, then he called out, "Carmelita?"

"Sly, is that you? Listen I have something to say."

"Well, tell me what's on your mind."

"It's been everything, just hearing about my dad made me sad, and my ankle… One time when I was playing soccer with my brother and his friends, I was doing the best and my dad was so proud of me, then one play, I sprained my ankle and couldn't play anymore, and I saw the look of disappointment in my dad's eye's, but really it was pride, and with what happened recently, I didn't want to be a disappointment again, not to the Force."

'Felling like a burden, a useless dead weight on everyone's shoulders, I know how that feels." Sly said referring to the time got that concussion on Kaine Island and couldn't help the team. " And I know you meant what you said back there, and to be honest, the feeling is mutual, I love you too Sly, but I've been acting like this, so on and off because of my dad and being out, it just… gets to be so much you know, and I just want a break from it all…"

Sly cut her off by holding onto her arms, pulling her in close and planting a solid kiss on her lips for what seemed like forever.

"Don't worry about _any _of that, Carm, _we _can get through this together. Trust me, I love you." Sly said with deep passion in his heart.

"Now come on, we got some private time to catch up on' Sly said as he Kissed her passionately again, and hoisted her onto his back carrying his true love, know that she'd always be right there, and that he'd always protect her.

As the two left the Tower, Carmelita rested her head on Sly's shoulder and smiled as he carried her back to the safehouse, and they both knew… _they_ were in love.

**END OF CHAPTER 5, Hoped you liked it, and P.S. I have finished Thieves in Time but, I didn't like that ending so... yyyeeeaaahhh, it's kind of my world we're in, sorry if that makes you like my story less or it breaks the continuity, but I still hope you like it, oh yeah, please review for me, I won't continue until I get at least 17 reviews. Sorry Thanx Bye**


End file.
